At The Rock Show
by EagleWings21
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Twilight had been dating for a while. Usually, Twilight is the one who always plans everything, and her dates with her marefriend is no exception. However, she's allowed Rainbow Dash to take the reigns this time on picking what their next date would be.


Twilight groaned. "Rainbow Dash, when you said we were going to a rock show, I thought you meant a vivid display of sediment deposits and actual rocks. Not a rock band!"

The pair had arrived at the Ponyville Event Center, a small but still reasonably-sized venue for entertainment such as music and theatre. The crowd was busy and tight, especially at the doors of the venue where the ticket checkers were. Once they were in though, things were more spread out. It was like an oddly shaped semi-circle with the seats all seeming to wrap around the stage, with a designated standing area directly in front of the stage for those brave few ponies who wanted a more intimate view of the performance.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle had been an item for the past three months, and have had several dates during the time they've been together. While Rainbow Dash still enjoyed her dates with Twilight, and though they were [i]definitely[/i] romantic in so many excitable ways, Twilight had a habit of always going soft on their dates. So, it was then up to Rainbow Dash to settle this. She would pick a date so undeniably awesome, that the only way anypony could have a bad time is if they were trying to.

And what better way to do that then to see Green Hay live?

Rainbow rolled her eyes as she and Twilight walked across the firm concrete, scanning the rows of theatre chairs for their seat numbers. "Come on, Twi. It'll be fun! Plus, I've been a huge fan of these guys for years. They've been around since before I was a teenager, and never let up since. I've known them from their first album, 'First Hoofstep Down', and up till now. Plus, I think you really need to loosen up. You've been so uptight lately, that if I stuck a lump of coal up your-"

"-[i]Thank you[/i], Rainbow. But I think I get where you're going." As Twilight took in Rainbow's words, she realized that her she may be right. Twilight had been so wrapped up in all the new assignments she had. Research this, catalog that, write a report on these, it was all too much. Twilight had her nose in the books so much that there was even a point where she didn't bathe for three days straight. It came to the point that Rainbow had banished Twilight from their bedroom for lack of hygiene. Twilight finally broke down and finally peeled herself from her studies, and sulked her way to the bathroom to do the deed.

A deed that Rainbow wasn't shy to help with.

Rainbow spoke up, snapping Twilight out of her little trance. "Ya know, Twilight, I don't just take anypony to rock concerts. They have to measure up to my own personal definition of radical-ness, and that bar isn't set high for no reason. So you should feel honored that I'd do this with you. I usually would just go on my own or with my dad. This is something new to me, and the first time I've ever had a special somepony to go with. It's kinda something special, ya know?"

Twilight felt a small blush singe her cheeks. "Rainbow, I didn't know that it meant that much to you."

Rainbow pawed at the ground as she spoke, "Yeah, well, anytime we go on a date, you're always the one picking the place. And no offense Twilight, but I had to jazz it up a bit. I love going out to eat, but there's gotta be more than that to choose from."

Twilight grinned. "I thought this was a rock concert, not a jazz show?"

Rainbow stood still, scanning Twilight with an unsure look on her face. "Wait, yeah, this is a rock show! Where did you get jazzfro-? Oh. Wait a minute." Rainbow struck her hoof to her forehead realizing Twilight's little play on her words. "For somepony so smart, you're really dumb sometimes, ya know that?"

Twilight pulled Dash in around her waist for a kiss. "I know. But you love me anyway. Plus, I couldn't resist."

Dash groaned at the sappiness this scene was developing into. After a few more minutes of walking, the pair found their seats: D12 and D13. They settled down, figured out which side of the seats had the cup holders, and scanned the crowd. Ponies from all walks of life seemed to flock here tonight: some wore Green Hay memorabilia all over them to show how hardcore of fans they were, and others looked puzzled. Some looked scared, possibly due to not knowing what they were about to witness.

As the night went on, more and more ponies seemed to fill into this somewhat tiny, yet spacious space. Being that it was an outdoor venue, (albeit with an extended awning over the seats to prevent them from getting wet), Twilight and Rainbow were able to see ponies even setting up little picnic camps on the lawn that surrounded the theater.

Rainbow looked around, taking in all those lovely sights she loved about rock shows, her eyes fell on Twilight. Despite all the chaos of the hype from awaiting the concert's start. She found her gaze locked on that purple unicorn her heart broke for. She adored how, even though Twilight wasn't exactly in her comfort zone, she still had that curious smile on her face. That was the smile Rainbow loved - the look when Twilight was so overcome by curiosity, she just HAD to know what the outcome would be. Rainbow felt her body tense, and butterflies in her stomach. No matter how many times her and Twilight went on dates or spent time together, she always felt so nervous around her, like a colt asking his crush out for the very first time. She wished there was a way that she could express this to her, right here and right now. She got closer to Twilight, and beckoned Twilight to come closer. "Hey, Twilight, I had to tell you something."

Twilight scooted over to where Rainbow was and leaned in to better understand her. "Sure, what is it?"

And, just like that, Rainbow lost the nerve. She wanted to say what she had literally just thought, but for some reason, the words weren't there anymore. She started to have a mini panic attack. Her chest tightened a little as she saw Twilight's face scrunch in confusion. However, the perfect distraction offered itself up to the pegasus. Just a few feet away from them, a stallion with a makeshift box-table hung around his neck. "Band t-shirts! Get your authentic band t-shirts!"

Rainbow squealed with joy, mixed in with some relief, as she pointed at the salespony."Twilight look! Band shirts!"

Twilight turned her attention to the pony offering up the shirts. One featured a picture of the band in what looked to be a pencil-sketch with the words, "Green Hay" drawn elaborately above the heads of the three band members in some gothic font. The other showed off the band's latest album's art, which was a lone cassette player in a city street at night time, with a streetlight shining down on it and neon letters displaying the album name at the top. The former was marked at fifteen bits, the latter at twenty.

Dash clapped her hooves together loudly as she quickly started getting her coin bag out to the ready, only to be extinguished when Twilight stepped in. "Rainbow, are you nuts? You can't be seriously willing to lay that kind of money out for shirts you can get at a Trot-Mart for half the cost."

Rainbow groaned. "Twilight! What did I say about having a good time and loosening up? It's all apart of the experience!" She then flapped her wings aggressively and hovered above Twilight. "Alright, listen up egghead, 'cause I'm about to teach you something important. Rock shows have three basic, but important goals. Number one: make you have a great freaking time! Two, to get you good and drunk so you can make horrible life-altering decisions later; and three, to waste your money! I'm starting with the third goal and working my way up the list." She smiled her trademark smug grin with her eyes closed, relishing the moments of her undeniable awesomeness.

Until Twilight snatched her coin bag from her.

Rainbow's eyes popped open, but quickly turned into a glare towards her marefriend. "Hey! Twilight, you know that if you wanted a shirt, you could just ask me to buy you one. You don't have to steal my hard-earned bits!"

Twilight sighed impatiently. "I'm not stealing your bits, Rainbow. I'm saving you from making a huge mistake. What if you wanted food later? Or a cider? Because I'm sorry, but that is [i]way[/i] too much to pay for just a t-shirt or two. Besides, when would you actually wear it, anyway?"

Rainbow descended back into her seat as she silently weighed Twilight's words, then gave a casual shrug. "I mean, I was just gonna make you pay for the cider and food later. And I can totally wear this whenever I want! I can wear it to Pinkie's parties, I can wear it to work if I wanted, the possibilities are endless! I could just-"

Twilight promptly shoved her hoof into Rainbow's mouth. "Wait, wait wait, back up. You were gonna [i]make [/i]me buy you stuff? What makes you think you can [i]make me[/i] do anything?"

Rainbow Dash grinned slyly as she saw her opportunity. She ran her left wing along Twilight's back to her cutie mark on her flank, causing Twilight's hairs to visibly stand on end. Rainbow put on her best sensual smile, "Oh, I've been known to be persuasive from time to time."

Twilight stifled a moan in the back of her throat. She loved Rainbow's touch, even if it was in a crowd of 30,000 sweaty, loud, drunken ponies. She let herself fall into Rainbow's touch for a few minutes more before collecting herself and remembering where she was. When she finally snapped back to reality, she saw Rainbow wiggling her eyebrows at her. Twilight groaned, knowing this wasn't getting her anywhere she wanted to go. "Ugh! fine, here." Twilight stuffed Rainbow's bit bag back into her wing, much to Rainbow's delight. "But only get [i]one [/i]t-shirt."

Rainbow's glee quickly turned into a frown. "Aww, Twilight, I was gonna get the shirt I didn't want for you!"

Twilight giggled. "Well, that's very sweet of you, Rainbow. But I'm fine, really. There's other things I'd rather spend my money on here, like some good concert food and cider. Besides" - she then slithered her way over to Rainbow Dash's ear, whispering mischievously as she lightly nipped at Rainbow's ear - "that's okay, Dashie. I guess we'll just have to share the one you pick out."

Rainbow felt the blush burning to a third degree on her face. When Twilight said her nickname, there was a certain way she said it. It was the same way she would say it when she knew something was bound to happen between them. And, to make matters worse, she experienced the hint of a quivering sensation between her thighs brought on from her marefriend's seductive word choice. "Oh...okay then…" She swallowed the spit in her mouth, and found herself unable to speak as she silently waved the pony over with the t-shirts. She picked out the one with the album art on it, and felt her energy return as she finally held the shirt in her hooves. She examined it thoroughly, as if it were a piece of priceless treasure. The shirt was black, with the album art of the band's latest record sketched on it with bold neon colors to highlight the band name as well as the album name. It was a large, too, not her normal medium. Not that she needed the bigger size, of course. She was still skinny.

And sexy.

And hot.

And spike's extra-cheesy jalapeno stuffed nachos were totally NOT making her gain any weight, despite what stupid Rarity said.

Twilight watched Rainbow squeal in delight over her newfound possession, and rolled her eyes lovingly at Rainbow's antics. She could be quite adorable when she wanted to be, but she'd die before she actually admitted it. Twilight ordered a bucket of popcorn and some cider for her and Rainbow as they settled in and agreed that neither of them had to use the bathroom. They both snacked on the salty popcorn and savored the sweet, alcoholic fizz of the cider than chased the kernels down their throats. On a humid evening like this one, the refreshments were truly refreshing.

The next few minutes proved quite uneventful, as more and more ponies continued to show up. Twilight and Rainbow even made up a little game, guessing the occupation and education level of the ponies around them.

"Alright Twi, what about him?"

"Oh, he's definitely a plumber."

"Right, but how can you tell?"

"Rainbow, do you see the crack? It's wider than Ghastly Gorge. Need I say more?"

They were somewhat careful with their guesses at first, but as the game went on, they got more diabolical and degrading in their ideas of what the ponies around them did for a living and/or how educated they seemed.

"So, what do you think about this one, Rainbow? Was she a drop out, or did she make it through high school?"

Rainbow winced a little, "Eh, I dunno, Twilight. I mean, if she made it through, she only got through because her mom was probably banging the principal."

Sometimes, a few off-kilter glances from other ponies could be enough to shut them up for a few seconds, but after these unsuspecting ponies would avert their gaze, it would lead to Twilight and Rainbow Dash bursting into a fit of giggles; despite the silent warnings from contestants in their little occupation-education game.

After the pair spent a few more minutes wasting time, the stage suddenly got dark. All grew quiet as a hush fell on the crowd.

Twilight looked around, scanning the venue to see the other ponies' reactions. They were quieting down, almost as if they were expecting something to happen. She moved to Rainbow's ear with a puzzled look on her face. "Rainbow, I thought the concert started at eight? It's only 6:45."

Rainbow chuckled and waved Twilight off as she popped some more popcorn in her mouth. "Relax, Twi. It's nothing to get too hyped over. It's just the warm-up band coming on to do their set."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand. We're seeing two concerts then?"

Rainbow gave a nonchalant shrug. "Eh, kind of. I mean, they're not going to be nearly as good as the main event. Warm up bands are supposed to just really get the crowd pumped up to see the real attraction." Rainbow scratched her chin in thought. "Hmm, how can I put this...It's kind of like how when you get into a real good study session, you get all your supplies together to take notes with." Rainbow's eyes got wide as she smiled brightly. "Oh! Wait, I got it! The warm up band's like your dumb checklists! They make sure everypony's at their absolute psyched-ness when the real band comes out! Just like how you use checklists to psych yourself out!" Rainbow briefly shot into the air as she once again looked triumphant.

Twilight, once again, mentally asked herself for the billionth time that hour why she was dating such a featherbrain.

"Thanks for the lovely analogies Rainbow, but I think I get it." Twilight used her magic to pull her lover back down to her seat. Rainbow grunted in frustration, but quickly got over it as she gnawed on more popcorn and drank more cider.

.

Back at the stage, a set of multicolored lights turned on, revealing four ponies on stage. One singer, one guitarist, one bass guitarist, and the drummer. The drummer gave four "chicks" of his hi-hat cymbal to cue in his fellow musicians. All at once, they all started to play in a sudden torrent of sound. All the musicians save for the drummer were moving around frantically, trying very hard to create a high-energy performance. The guitarist was shooting back and forth across the stage, and the bass guitarist was spinning around in circles. The singer was jetting back and forth between the two, and occasionally tried to engage with the crowd.

Unfortunately, what the warm up band gave in performance energy did not do too much for their sound. The guitar had too much distortion, the bass guitar was barely audible, and the drums were too loud and drowning out the vocals.

Not too much of this so-called "music" made any real sense to Twilight. She looked over to Rainbow Dash for any confirmation of her unspoken feelings of confusion about the event that she was watching. Rainbow could be seen trying to bob her head at some parts, making an effort to look past the atrocious lack of musicality. But while some parts of the music were tolerable, others were just plain bad. A few minutes into the warm-up act, and Rainbow gave up. By the ten minute mark of the show, Rainbow and Twilight were visibly wincing at the sounds they heard. It's as if the longer the band performed, the worse they got. Rainbow and Twilight both silently prayed for this part of the show to be over. Then, as an answer to their prayers, a pony walked around giving away free earplugs. To Twilight and Rainbow Dash, this was like receiving a cool drink on a hot day. They both gladly received the earplugs, and quickly fit them into their ears.

After what seemed like forever, the band said their thanks and gave their final bows. The guitarist threw his guitar up into the air, destroying it as it landed with a loud thud onto the stage. The bassist threw his guitar at the drums, knocking them over. The singer literally dropped the mic, and flipped his hair as he trotted backstage. The stage crew then began to clean up the mess on the stage, and prepare for the main event.

Rainbow Dash sighed loudly, taking out her earplugs and fiddling with her ears. "Wow, that really was...something. Right Twi?"

Twilight pulled out her plugs as well. "Yeah, it was...great!"

Rainbow chuckled. "Aw, come on Twilight. You don't gotta lie to me. I know they sucked! They're [i]supposed[/i] to suck. They're the warm up band. Though, I gotta admit, I've seen some pretty decent warm up bands in the past. But these guys"- Rainbow pointed up at the stage -"they were definitely not one of them."

They both shared a laugh and dove into some more popcorn. Twilight was working on her second cider, while Rainbow Dash was already halfway down her fourth. Twilight looked at her marefriend with an open mouth and a raised brow. "Uhm, aren't you enjoying those a little too much?"

Rainbow Dash finished her gulp and wiped her mouth sloppily with her new t-shirt, adding more stains to it. She chided back at Twilight, "Hey! Remember what I said earlier? Remember the list? C'mon, you got like a boner for lists. What were the three points?"

Twilight narrowed her glare at Rainbow and sighed, waving off Rainbow's words as drunken mishaps. "To have fun, get drunk, and waste money."

Rainbow hiccupped loudly, which was followed by a small giggle. "Excuse me. Anyways! Yes! You're absolutely right! And we've already been able to cross off the third item on the list, now"- Rainbow laid her head in Twilight's lap -"we're, or at least [i]I'm[/i], working on the second." She gave a proud giggle as she balanced the bottle into her mouth, and drank the rest of her bottle upside down. "And don't worry Twilight, if you can't keep up, I'll just have to drink enough for the both of us!" She got a funny look on her face as she drifted her eyes across the room, and eventually back at Twilight. "Woah. Twilight, has anypony ever told you how purple you are?" She then erupted into a fit of laughter.

Rainbow then ended said fit of laughter when Twilight spanked her flank. She squeaked mostly in shock, and a little in delight. A smug smile was creeping her way on her face. She sat up slightly and wrapped her hooves around Twilight's neck, pulling Twilight's face down towards her lips as she whispered in her ear, "Twilight, are you threatening me with a good time? In such a public place?" She awkwardly shifted to where she was sitting up and leaning heavily against Twilight, giving her sloppy drunk kisses on her cheek and neck. Rainbow's stained shirt made Twilight shiver as the cold cider stains matted against her body.

Well, it was mostly the cold that made her shiver, anyway.

Twilight leaned back and allowed herself to receive the kisses, sloppy as they were. She felt the coolness of the shirt die down as a new warmth spread like wildfire throughout her body. It reminded her of the same warmth and tingle she felt when she drank hot chocolate on Hearth's Warming Eve, or when she would discover a new book that she hadn't read. She snickered as she ran her hooves across rainbow's body. [i]"Oh Rainbow Dash, you'll be more than sorry for all this when we get back home."[/i]

Just as things were about to get more heated between the two, the entire venue went dark. Twilight was left in her own seat as Rainbow jerked up in anticipation. Up on the stage, a lone pony with an electric guitar was suddenly seen in the bright spotlight, and everypony went wild. It was the lead singer of the main event. After the crowd had died down from their cheering, he threw his hooves up, and got different sections of the venue to sing various "Hey-Hos" in various keys. He looked back at the drummer, and he began cracking on his snare drum, and kicking the bass drum every few measures. Then, the singer got the whole venue to start clapping on the quarter note beats of the snare. He maneuvered his way over to the microphone stand, and started singing proudly, smirking every now and then to the ponies down in the front row. After a few measures of the intro to the song, the whole band joined in. The crowd lost their minds, as their first song was their hit single off the newest album.

Rainbow shot up out of her seat so suddenly that Twilight nearly fell over. When she got up to scold Rainbow about being more careful, a smile made its way onto her face. Rainbow wasn't floating, despite how suddenly she jerked up. She had her hooves in the air, and was screaming at the top of her lungs as she jumped up and down to the rhythm. Overjoyed tears made their way down her face. She frantically waved at the stage, as if the singer himself could see her.

She was totally fangirling.

Twilight chuckled at the adorable sight, and began watching the stage with intensity as the band performed with a demanding, electrifying presence.

After listening to a few songs from the performance, Twilight noticed that this band was vastly different than the last one. While the last band had been simply a mishmash of random noise, this band was...well, really good. They had lovely melody lines in their songs, meaningful lyrics, and all three musicians on stage complemented one another. No one was fighting for more attention than the other, and there was no showing off. Anytime a pony went to move around on the stage, the sound of their music was not compromised. There was an atmosphere of fun, but also strict professionalism and musicianship. And surprisingly, no one was too loud. The cymbals sounded bright and defining, the bass guitar provided that low grumble to help everypony keep grooving with the beat of the song, and the singer sang in his range. Twilight didn't even see a need to put her earplugs in.

About half way through the set list, Rainbow started calming down and getting more comfortable. The feeling of intensity she felt at the beginning of the show had died down a bit, but that grin never left her face for a second. At one point, a worried look invaded her features, as she felt the cider come back at her. She brought her legs tightly together and did a little dance in her seat, as she nudged Twilight. "Hey, egghead, I gotta pee. Come with me."

Twilight chuckled. "What do you need me for? Are we gonna go to the bathroom to talk about boys and practice making out?"

Rainbow sighed. "Twilight, c'mon, it isn't high school. I just don't wanna go alone in a large crowd, is all." She then smiled as a thought hit her. "On the other hand, if you wanna make out, that's totally fine by me."

Twilight slapped her marefriend upside the head as the pair made their way to the port-o-potties on the edge of the venue. After Rainbow went to the bathroom, the couple turned their heads to look at the stage. It was now lit up in lightly colored purple and blue lights, much like the pair's own respective coats. The band took a mellow turn for this part of the show that contrasted the high-velocity music that they had been playing so far. The lead singer had opted for a piano instead of a guitar for the next song, which happened to be a love ballad. Rainbow's face softened as she remembered this song, being one of the band's oldest hits. She bit her lip, knowing what she was about to ask Twilight was so sappy that she probably could have passed as a maple tree, but she didn't care. She gently poked Twilight on the shoulder, gaining her attention. "Hey Twilight, I have a question."

Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash, "Sure, what is it?"

Rainbow kicked her forehoof at the ground and looked away from Twilight, "Will you uh...ya know...dance with me?" She kept her head looking away from Twilight, but shot her magenta eyes back quickly to see Twilight's reaction.

Twilight looked back at Rainbow with wide eyes, taken aback by her random and romantic request, but smiled back at her as a blush graced her cheeks. "Of course I will, Rainbow."

The pair moved onto the soft green lawn that lined the small outdoor venue. They wrapped their hooves around each other, and stood upright, using each other's bodies as support for balancing. Once they got their footing, they began to slow dance and took in the lovely melody from both the piano and the singer's voice. Rainbow snuggled her face into Twilight's hair, and Twilight did the same with Rainbow's.

Rainbow looked at Twilight through her half-way parted eyes. Twilight currently was resting her head on Rainbow's shoulder. How did Rainbow get so lucky? Sure, Twilight wasn't exactly a prime dating candidate when somepony really thought about it. She didn't really get out much, and was way more introverted than most ponies tend to know how to deal with, save for her five friends. However, Rainbow saw more than that. She looked at Twilight again, who was still slowly moving to the lyrics and rhythm of the song. The words of the song played in the background; the melody line and softness of the piano's tone perfectly accented the moment Rainbow was feeling with Twilight:

"[i]When I have you, I know I'm home[/i]

[i]When I have you, I have someone there[/i]

[i]Someone waiting for me[/i]

[i]On the other side [/i]"

Rainbow felt some tears in her eyes, but no one can prove that.

Rainbow snuggled into Twilight's head as the two brought themselves closer to each other. Rainbow let her hooves wander a bit, gently caressing Twilight's body. Twilight pulled away, looking up at Rainbow Dash. Twilight slowly blinked her best bedroom eyes, as she bit her lip and inched her way towards Rainbow's face. Being caught up in the moment, and sensing what was coming. Rainbow kissed Twilight. It was a long, slow kiss that seemed to make time stop. The two only separated once for air, and let their lips lock for another several seconds.

When Rainbow pulled back because of lack of air, she was disappointed at her body for requiring oxygen to live. She continued to dance with her lover, her best friend, her marefriend. She heard those lyrics echo in her mind once more as the song began to make its final approach to the ending:

"[i]When I have you, I know I'm home[/i]

[i]When I have you, I have someone there[/i]

[i]Someone waiting for me[/i]

[i]On the other side [/i]"

Rainbow let out a long breath, and tried to choke back some stray tears. Twilight cocked her head and furrowed her brow at Rainbow's sudden shift in tone. "Thank me for what?" She took notice to Rainbow's tear streaks. "Rainbow Dash, are you okay? You look like you're upset."

Rainbow struggled to find the right words. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, as she tried to waste time just long enough to somewhat regain her composure. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just...I have to say something."

Twilight's face took on real concern. "Rainbow, is something wrong?"

Rainbow nodded. "Yeah, I... wait, no! Nothing's wrong. I just have to...ugh, why is this so hard?"

Twilight giggled lightly in an attempt to lighten the mood. "It's okay, Rainbow Dash. Take your time."

Rainbow took a deep breath. "Twilight, I... just wanted to say thank you. And not just for coming with me tonight to the show, but Just...thanks for being here, with me. I know that this probably isn't the most comfortable scene for you to be in, but I just wanted you to know that I'm having a great time. It's not often that I have somepony like you in my corner, always supporting me and caring about me. I mean, sure I have the girls, but you were always there. Whenever I needed someone to lean on, or talk to, or just hang with, you were always there. You never stopped believing in me. You were always the one." She stopped, and pulled Twilight in for another deep kiss "I love you, Twilight. And I just really needed you to know that."

Twilight felt tears of her own in her eyes now, as hearing such a confession from such a tough and prideful mare caught her more off-guard than she could have ever expected. "I love you too, Rainbow. With all of my heart."

The two shared another kiss as the song ended, and the crowd's uproar brought them back down to reality. Twilight looked around, as the sun had fully set now, and the darkness of night began to envelop the venue. Streetlights blinked on, and the crowd was illuminated in Luna's moon.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash found their way back to their respective seats, and ordered more popcorn and cider. The music took on its high-action sound again, and more and more ponies got more and more drunk. Looking around, Twilight chuckled. "So, Rainbow, I have to admit, I'm having a great time. I guess that means our little checklist is complete, right?"

Rainbow took a break from her long, hearty sip of cider. "Huh? Oh yeah! I actually forgot about that, but you're totally right!" The two shared a laugh, and clanked their bottles together in celebration of completing the rock concert check list.

After her sip, Twilight let out a little breath, along with a smile. "You're know, I just have to say something. While this scene isn't exactly my go-to idea of a good way for me to spend my spare time, but I have to admit, I've had a great time. The music isn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. And knowing that I'm sharing this moment with you is making it even more worthwhile."

Rainbow blushed as Twilight's words graced her ears. She looked around at the venue, and saw just how many ponies had shown up. Ponies of all different ages and races were there. Some were poor, some rich, some big, some small. It seemed like there was a mish-mosh of everypony and anypony bouncing around, all with smiles on their faces and singing along carelessly to the endless music. As she looked around, she looked back at Twilight and smiled. She wasn't quite sure how this was more fun than her flying. She wasn't sure how Twilight would have taken this, and knew she was taking a big risk bringing her here. All she knew, was that she was with the one she loved, and was having the time of her life.

[hr]

For the next hour, the band played more electrifying music. Some of their music was old classics that only dedicated fans like Rainbow would remember, and some songs were from newer records that newer fans could appreciate. The show lasted for about two and a half hours. Two and a half hours for Twilight and Rainbow Dash to enjoy each other's company and down some cider. Twilight even wound up jumping up and down with Rainbow during one of the band's particularly upbeat songs.

After an acoustic guitar ballad from the singer and a short three-song encore, the concert ended. The large crowd began to thin out and disperse to begin their journey back to their respective towns and homes.

Twilight turned to ask Rainbow if she was ready to leave, but stifled a giggle at what she saw.

Rainbow had passed out in her seat.

The popcorn that her and Twilight shared was long gone, and there were a total of ten bottles of cider littered all around where Rainbow sat. As she snored away, Twilight couldn't help but chuckle at her. She gently prodded Rainbow awake, and Rainbow let out a sharp snore that pulled her from her dream world. "Rainbow, I think it's time we went home."

"Huh? The show's over already?"

Twilight laughed a little. "Yeah, you slept through half of the last song."

Rainbow grumbled as she made her way to her hooves, only to stumble and fall down. "Aw man! I didn't wanna pass out again...I gotta get my tolerance to alcohol up for the next time". She tried to get up, but stumbled into Twilight, earning herself a grunt from her marefriend. "Huh. I guess the cider kind of had something to do with that, right?" She giggled while she tried to stand up again, only to be met with more failure.

Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled. She gently wrapped up Rainbow in her magic, and laid her carefully on her back. "Come on, Let's get back to the library. We can get that sticky shirt off you."

Rainbow hiccupped and giggled. "Among other things, eh Twi?" She prodded Twilight with her elbow and continued her giggling fit, only to be gently knocked on her head by Twilight's hoof.

Rainbow rubbed her head. "Hey! What did I do?"

Twilight chuckled. "Just some tough love. Maybe an indicator of what might happen tonight if you're good."

Rainbow smiled wickedly. "Oh yeah? Maybe you can give me some more indicators?" Just then, she let out a very unladylike burp that made Twilight jump a little.

Twilight rolled her eyes and spoke out the side of her mouth, "You're lucky you're cute."

The two started on their journey back to Twilight's library, with Rainbow giggling drunkenly on Twilight's back and Twilight taking in what had happened over the course of the last few hours. Seeing as how the checklist her and Rainbow had made earlier that day was now completed, she started to make a new one up in her head.

First thing on the agenda?

Find out when the next concert would be.


End file.
